


Roller Coaster

by Mayana



Series: Merry Go Round [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop Castiel, Criminal Dean, First Time, Heist, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayana/pseuds/Mayana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Crowley helps Dean save Cas they are now in his debt.<br/>What could possibly go wrong...</p><p>**On hiatus!!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They got as far as Cleveland before Dean couldn't drive anymore. The drive had been quiet, both men lost in their own thoughts of what was supposed to happen now.  
They found a cheap motel and while Dean went to check them in, Cas handled the luggage. They hadn't been able to go back to Cas's apartment to get any of his things. Dean had said it was too risky and wasn't worth pursuing.  
Cas had only nodded and resigned himself to the fact that he might never see any of his things again. There weren't a lot of things he would miss, but a couple of photos of his family and maybe some of his rarer books would have been nice to have.  
Guess you can't get attached to things in life he thought. Then he wondered if that meant people as well. Would he be able to contact any of his family to let them know he was alright?  
His thoughts were interrupted by Deans voice letting him know he got the room and to bring the luggage with him.  
They entered what looked like a typical motel room, not to dirty but no luxury either. There was only one bed, a king size, and Dean looked at Cas.

"They only had this room left. Apparently there is a convention of some sort in town, actually the only reason we were able to get any room was because the couple who had booked this room was a no-show."

Cas nodded and sat down on the bed, "it's fine Dean. I don't mind sharing with you if you don't." He looked up to Dean and saw the relief that came over his face.

"Good, that's good Cas. Coz I gotta tell you, this would have turned a bit awkward otherwise" he smiled at him as he lent down and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up, unless you want a turn in the shower first?" 

Cas thought of all the things that had happened in the last 12 hours and all of a sudden he could feel all the grime sticking to him, but he was too tired to care right now and told Dean he could go ahead. 

Dean disappeared in to the bathroom and Cas started removing his clothes. He didn't have any spare ones and wondered if he would be able to go shopping once they had slept. He got down to his boxers and crawled down into bed. The sheets smelt like flowers and it was oddly relaxing. Strange he thought, how he could be so calm about all this. It probably hadn't really sinked in yet. He decided he could deal with that thought after he had slept. 

After a few minutes when Dean came out of the shower Cas was already asleep. He rummaged through his duffel bag and got some clean boxers out. He was so tired and wired at the same time he didn't really know what to do with himself. He looked over at Cas's sleeping form and decided he had the right idea. He carefully got under the covers, as to not wake him up, he lay on his back looking up at the ceiling for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes. There was so many thought going through his head.  
Only 24 hours ago he had been woken up by Vic in his flat and a few hours after that Vic had told him not to get attached, and now here he was. With Cas next to him. Cas had given up his whole life for Dean and Dean, no matter his 'devil may care' attitude, was freaking out. What would happen when Cas realised he had literally given up everything for Dean? Would he resent him? Would he leave him?  
Shit, they didn't even know each other.  
Dean was starting to panic when suddenly Cas moved around and slotted himself next to him.

"You think too loud."

"Ha, yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Go back to sleep."

"Dean. I know what you're thinking, trust me, I have the same thoughts going through my head. Like, what the hell were we thinking. Right?"

"Yeah, something like that." 

"Well stop thinking about that now, we both need some sleep and we can deal with this after we wake up. Let's just take it one step at a time ok?"

Dean took a deep breath and let his body relax. Cas was right, these were issues they could deal with later. And maybe it was better to deal with them together instead of alone. "You're right Cas." He put his arms around him and pulled him closer. "We'll talk about it later."  
And with that they both fell asleep, holding on to one another.

____________

Around 6 hours later they got woken up by Deans phone ringing.

"Yeah" Dean answered, rubbing his face trying to wake up.

"I trust you're on your way to Chicago by now yes?

"Crowley. Yeah, we're on our way. Had to stop and get some sleep, but we should be there by tonight at the latest."

"Good, that's good Dean. Wouldn't want to think that you were backing out of our deal now would I.

"Don't worry about it, I've never backed out of a deal before, and I'm not about to start now." Dean hung up the phone before Crowley could say another word.  
He was tired and hungry and not in the mood to deal with that asshole.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" 

Dean turned to look at Cas. God, he was beautiful, how was that even possible? They just woke up. Dean was sure his hair was a mess and he was pretty sure he had some dried up drool on the side of his face. 

"Nothing's wrong Cas. Crowley's just making sure we haven't decided to bail on him. The man has no patience." 

Cas nodded and stretched out his body. Dean was instantly reminded of a cat and it made him smile.

"Well, if we're going I have to have a shower. I'm sure I smell and look like shit right now." 

"Not possible", Dean said looking at Cas while he got out of the bed, his boxers hanging low on his hips. He looked up to Cas's face and was sure he spotted him blushing before he turned around and walked to the bathroom. 

"You know, if we have a bit of time you could join me if you like", Cas said, still not looking at Dean. 

"Yeah" Dean said then cleared his throat. "Yeah, we definitely have time for that." He jumped out of the bed and almost tackled Cas in his rush to get them both in the shower.

"Well, someone's eager," Cas had a playful smile on his face as he turned on the shower.

"Shut up Cas", Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's hips and hugged him, "God you feel so good." He leaned back a bit and put his hands inside Cas's boxers. He pulled them down and let Cas step out of them.  
Seconds later Deans boxers had joined Cas's on the floor and they got in the shower. The water was hot and Cas felt himself relaxing. Arms circled around him from the back as Dean pressed himself along his back and started nibbling his neck. It didn't take long before they were both hard and aching for each other. 

"Turn around Cas." Dean said as he got the soap from a shelf. Cas turned around and instantly Deans lips were on his and they were kissing. The kiss was hot, wet and demanding. Cas put his arms around Deans neck trying to get even closer. Dean kept kissing him while lathering up the soap. His hand found Cas's cock and he started stroking him, Cas head fell back as a moan made its way out of his mouth.

"Fuck Cas, you sound amazing." Dean moved closer and his cock joined Cas's and he started stroking them both together. At first it was feather light and calm but soon the strokes became faster and more demanding. They were both breathing heavy in to each other's mouths as they grew closer to the orgasm. Cas's hand joined Deans and together they found a rhythm leading them towards the end. Dean came first with a cry and Cas came seconds later not being able to take his eyes of off Dean.  
They stayed close together just holding each other waiting for the orgasm to make its way through them. After a while they were able to move and started cleaning one another. It was nice, warm and more intimate than either had experienced before.  
The water turned cold and they made their way back in to the room.

"I have some clothes you can borrow for now if you'd like," Dean pulled out a new pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt and handed them over to Cas. "We'll stop somewhere on the way so you can get your own. That sound ok?"

"Yes Dean. That's fine." He pulled on the jeans and t-shirt. They were a little big but would work for now. He turned his head to find Dean starring at him. "What?"

"Fuck you look good wearing my clothes. I've changed my mind. We're not stopping anywhere. From now on you can only wear my stuff." 

Cas laughed as he walked over to Dean. "That so?"

"Yeah, that's so." Dean grabbed Cas's neck and kissed him hard. "Now c'mon, we need to get going."

Cas untangled himself from Dean and sighed, "Yes, I know. I just wish we could stay in this bubble a little bit longer."

"Me too babe, but unfortunately life doesn't work that way."

 

Within minutes they were in the car, heading for the next chapter in their lives.

"Dean, we're gonna be ok right?"

Dean swallows and looks at him. "Yeah Cas. We're gonna be great."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive quite late to Deans apartment.  
Not a lot is being said between them, but the quiet isn't awkward by any means. They just have a lot to think about. 

"So... Welcome to my humble abode." Dean smiles when he sees Cas's jaw drop. "Not what you were expecting I guess?"

"No, not really." Cas is still trying to get his head around what he's seeing. The flat is impressive to say the least, an open space with brick walls and high ceiling, but what really catches his eye is all the paintings on the walls. It looks like a gallery of the most famous painters and artists in the world. "Holy crap, is that a Monet? Dean, please tell me these aren't the real thing. They're fakes right?"

"Sorry Cas, can't tell you that."

"But Dean. These are priceless, I mean, some of these paintings belongs in a museum. How did you get these?"

"Well Cas, I've got to be honest with you if we're going to do this" he waves a hand between himself and Cas, "there is something you should know about me." At this he grabs Cas's arms and looks him deep in the eyes. "I'm a thief Cas. Now I know what you're thinking, a thief, really? Not this upstanding gentleman surely, but yes. A thief."

Cas rolls his eyes and removes himself from Deans grip. "Very funny Dean." He turns to inspect another painting, "What I mean is, I thought you specialised in house burglury, not museums or art galleries. I haven't heard about of any of this, there is nothing in you file that says you are an art thief as well." 

"Well that's easy to explain. You see when a person has a lot of money they don't want the government to know they have, they usually invest it right? Well, the bad rich people sometimes chose to invest in art because it's easier to hide, and the more money they want to hide, the more priceless the painting. Now, because they were trying to hide money from the government they can't exactly tell the police that someone stole their Monet."

Cas interrupts Deans speech. "So you're telling me, all these paintings once belonged to bad rich people that couldn't tell anyone they had been stolen."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Good right?"

"I don't know what to say." Cas wanders around the flat carefully inspecting every single painting. "These are all wonderful."

Dean comes up behind Cas and puts his arms around him as he's inspecting a Dega. "C'mon Cas, you can look at these paintings until your hearts content later. But right now, we've got work to do.

"Right, yes of course. Sorry. So... What is the plan?"

"Well, first things first, we need to get over to Crowley’s. If he knows we're in town and I'm pretty sure he does, we don't have long before he sends someone here to get us. It's just easier if we get there first. So c'mon, let's go." 

"Ok."

________

 

They make their way across town, at this late hour there's not a lot of traffic and before long Dean is parking the car outside what could only be described as a mansion.

"This is where Crowley lives?"

"Yeah, the man has a thing about showing off." 

"I see." Cas's voice remained calm but his mind was racing. If this man was this rich and powerful why had he helped them? What could they possibly provide that would be worth it for him? 

Dean rang the doorbell and the door was opened by a man in a suit with a gun tucked in to a holster under his jacket. "Crowley's waiting for you in the library."  
Dean nodded and guided Cas through the massive hall and up the stairs.  
He knocked on the door at the end of a hallway.

"Come in."

They walked in to find Crowley pouring himself a drink. "Ah, Mr Winchester there you are. I was expecting you some hours ago."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We got distracted." 

"Yes I bet," Crowley said with a smirk catching Cas's eye, "never mind that though. We are on a tight schedule and things needs to get sorted as quickly as possible." He sat down in a leather chair and motioned Dean and Cas to sit down as well. "First things first, Castiel."

Cas looked up from his lap, "Yes?"

"You have officially been transferred to the UK in hopes that you can help catch the 'Master Thief' Dean Winchester." At the last remark Crowley made a disgusted face and let out a snort. "There will be no coming back after this, I hope you understand. And if I were you, I'd probably change my name as well, Castiel isn't exactly common you know."

"Yes, I am well aware of that." 

"Good. In two days time reports will come in saying that you have successfully escaped Interpol custody and you will officially be on the most wanted list. By this time I expect you to have a new identity ready."

"Yeah, we're sorting that out tomorrow, don't worry about it." Dean had been quiet up until this point, "Now I know you're real concerned about Cas's well being but can we cut to the chase here. What do you want Crowley?" 

"Fine, I'll get straight to the point. An associate of mine has been caught with, well let's say his hand in the cookie jar. A very young, boyish looking cookie jar if you get my drift. Of course I don't condone this sort of behaviour and has for all intents and purpose left him to hang in a prison of his own making.  
No, my concern lies elsewhere. You see, my associate happens to be in possession of not one, but three of my most priced artefacts. I want them back."

"Why don't you just go and get them then? You can get a person out of custody for Christ sake. This is hardly anything you need my help to do." Dean looked confused at the story. This was way too easy a job to pay back for getting Cas out." 

"Please, let me finish. When the police raided my associate's house they stumbled across said artefacts, not knowing what they were, they decided to bring them with them. Of course they don't know how much these things are really worth or this would be a lot more complicated. As it stands now, the artefacts are still accessible. I have been told they will start sorting out his things as soon as they are done working him. Now, the man might have been a disgusting pig, but he was always good under pressure, that should give you a bit more time. But on the other hand I don't know what he will do after he figures out I'm not going to help him this time." 

"What's the catch Crowley?" Dean was getting frustrated, he wanted to know what he needed to do to pay back his debt.

"Because of the seriousness of the crime and my associate’s less than legal connections, the FBI has taken over the case and all that goes along with it. This means my artefacts are now being held at the FBI headquarters. I need you to get them out for me." 

Dean’s brain stopped working and he could feel his jaw drop. "You need me to break in to FBI headquarters? Are you fucking insane?"

"Now, now, there's no need for name calling Mr Winchester. After all, I got your boy out, and all I'm asking in return is for you to get my things out. Tit for tat. Easy peasy." 

"Easy peasy. Are you fucking kidding me? How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, I'm no 'Master Thief' myself, but I would assume you go in there and get them out."

Dean was staring at Crowley like he just grew another head. 

"How long have we got?" Cas seemed calm and relaxed in his chair as he spoke.

"I want it done by the end of next week. Today is Friday, so that would give you 9 days to bring me my things back."

Dean was speechless. He had known getting involved with Crowley had been a risk, but this? This was beyond a risk. Even with his experience and knowledge there was no way he could do it. And what would happen to Cas when he failed? No, he shut that thought down immediately, nothing good would come out of speculating about that. 

"Well Mr Winchester, I see I've given you a lot to think about. Tell you what. I'll have my guys give you all the information I have on this and I'll contact you in a couple of days to see how things are progressing. Sound good?" 

"Yes, that will be fine Mr Crowley," Cas said while standing up pulling on Deans arm to get his attention. "We will talk then."

They made their way back to the car, Cas a bit concerned to let Dean drive but after Dean had assured Cas he would never let anything happen to his baby they got in the car and drove back towards Deans apartment.

"Cas. You do realise there is no way I'll be able to do this right? I mean, we are thoroughly screwed here. We should be making arrangements to get the hell out of the country right now." 

"What would happen if we ran away and Crowley found us Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Nothing good, I can tell you that much. I once heard a story he let his dogs attack and eat a man that had tried to get out of a deal. I mean, the man's a psychopath Cas.  
Shit! I knew I shouldn't have gotten him involved in this. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm sorry Dean."

"What? Oh, no, shit Cas. It's not your fault! I'm the idiot here, I'm the one who made the deal. And I'm the one who will have to sort it out." 

They had arrived back to Deans apartment by now. 

"Let's just get some rest and we'll sort this out tomorrow ok?" Dean grabbed Cas's hand and led him down the small hallway in to his bedroom. "I'm sure things will look better after a good night’s sleep." 

They both got undressed down to their boxers and Dean pulled Cas close to his chest under the covers. "I'll make it work Cas, I promise." 

"We."

"What?"

"We will make it work Dean. You're not alone in this, please remember that." Cas felt Deans arms tighten around his body.

"You're right Cas. We will make it work." 

They stayed quiet letting the days events wash over them until they slowly drifted off to sleep, holding each other close. 

 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

A loud banging on the door woke the two men the next day. Looking at the time Dean had to do a double take. 6am? What the ever loving fuck! Swearing loudly Dean got out of the bed and put on his robe. 

"Stay in here Cas. I don't know who this might be. I'll let you know if you can come out ok?"

Cas nodded and got out of the bed to find something to wear while Dean left to get the door. His clothes from yesterday had been trough a lot and even a washing machine couldn't save them. 

 

"This better be fucking important!" He retched the door open preparing to let the person on the other side know exactly what he thought of them but his voice caught in his throat when he saw who was standing there. "Charlie?"

"Hey Dean. Surprise?" Charlie gave him her most charming smile and ventured inside. "I thought it might be easier to do all the new identities and stuff in person instead of online. You know... Do the whole personal approach."

Dean shut the door and led her in to the living room. "Charlie, I have known you for, what is it? Six years now, and we've never met in person. Hell for a while I was convinced you were actually a computer program or something."

"Yeah well Dean. In six years you have never done anything this stupid before and I felt I needed to make sure you were ok. So yeah. Here I am."

Dean just kept staring at Charlie. Before this Dean wouldn't have thought of Charlie as a friend. Sure he knew they cared for each other in a 'we met online'- sort of a way, but this. This was something else. "Charlie, not to be rude or anything but why? Why do you care if I do something stupid or not?"

"Honestly?" Charlie looked at Dean with an expression that said she didn't really know either. "I just. I just thought that it would kind of suck if you did all this just to lose it y'know? Like, this is some sweet romantic stuff and I'd just like it all to turn out well. So, I decided I needed to come and help you achieve it. Whatever 'it' might be." 

"Oh." It was all Dean could say right now. His head was full of the last couple of days and this was just enough to tip the scale. Romantic? Really? He'd basically met a guy while getting arrested, escaped, then propositioned him through emails which cost the man his job and his future only to then drag said guy in to a whole new kind of hell. And Charlie thought he was a romantic? He started sniggering, which led to a full blown laughing fit. He sat down on his couch wiping the tears from his eyes. "Charlie you have to most screwed up notion about romance I've ever heard. You're insane. You know that right?" 

Charlie, who'd moved around to sit next to Dean on the couch sighed. "I know Dean. But I heard about Crowley, and what he wants you to do, and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to do this by yourself so."

"He's not by himself." 

Both Charlie and Dean turned around to see Cas standing in the doorway of Dean's bedroom. He'd found t-shirt and some sweatpants Dean recognised from the bottom of his closet. He kept his eyes on Charlie, while he moved towards the couch.

"Sorry Cas. Charlie here sort of surprised me. I wasn't expecting to see her."

"That's quite alright Dean. I however assumed by your laugh that you were not in any danger and therefore it would be safe for me to come out." 

"Oh shit Dean. This is Cas? "Charlie moved her eyes from Cas to Dean widening her grin. ”No wonder you did something stupid. Hell you'd be a moron not to!" She turned back to Cas and reached out her hand for him to shake. "Hi! I'm Charlie. I'm Dean's go to gal, so to speak." 

Cas reached for the hand. "It's nice to meet you Charlie, normally I would introduce myself but that would appear somewhat redundant. " 

Charlie stared at Cas for a second and then gets the biggest grin her face can manage. "I like it."

"Like what?"

Charlie just shrugs. "The way you talk, it suits you."

Cas tilted his head to the side. "I've been told I can sound quite formal at times. Especially when I'm nervous. Is that a bad thing?"

"Don't worry about it man." Dean grabbed Cas's hand and kissed his knuckles, "Charlie's just not used to anyone speaking in real life, she's all about the computer language." 

"Haha, very funny Dean." She pulled out her laptop from her bag and put it on the table. "Don't make fun of her, she's saved your ass more times than you can count by now." She petted her laptop and turned to Dean with a challenging stare.

"Her? You call your laptop a 'her'?"

"Well, why not Dean? You call your car a 'her'. What's the difference?" Cas looked genuinely confused and Charlie let out a bark.

"Ha! That's right Dean!" Charlie grinned at Dean while he threw daggers at Cas.

"That's not the same thing Cas! A car is a car, a computer is just plastic and wires. It's not the same thing! I can't believe you said that man. It's like I don't even know who you are."

"Well technically Dean. You don't." At that Cas smirked and lifted Dean's hand to kiss his knuckles in return. They kept their eye contact until they heard a noise coming from Charlie's direction.

"Aww, you guys are adorable." 

Dean turned back to Charlie, face flushed a little pink. "Shut up Charlie. Let's get back to business. I love that fact that you decided to come out here to help us, really, I do. But is there a reason you're here at 6am in the morning? You couldn't wait a couple of hours?" 

At this it was Charlie's turn to look a bit sheepish. "Actually, I didn't realize what time it was. I just sort of jumped in my car when I heard about Crowley and drove straight here. Sorry 'bout that." 

"It's ok Charlie. We really appreciate that you're here" Cas said and let go of Dean's hand. "Would you like some coffee or anything?" 

"Yeah Cas, I'd love some thanks."

"That's not a problem. Dean could you make us some coffee please?" 

Charlie's grin was back at full force. 

Dean stared at the pair. He swallowed his retort and shook his head. If they really were starting the day this early they would need all the caffeine they could get. "Fine, but don't think about making this a habit. I'm not your butler alright?" 

"Yes, of course Dean. Thank you." Cas gave Dean a smile and Dean could feel his cheeks turning pink again.

"Whatever man." He left the pair and went in to the kitchen. 

"So Cas." Charlie was starting up her computer and plugging the charger in. "I know you were a cop. But I can trust you right? I mean, none of the things I'll do here to help you guys will come back to haunt me right?"

"Charlie, I promise I will tell no one about any of the things you will do. Especially because I'm pretty sure I won't understand half of it." 

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Great. Let's get started then shall we?"

The next hour was dedicated to getting Cas's new identity in order. She sent the boys down to her car to get all her gear out. It needed two trips and by the end of it Dean was swearing and complaining about women and extra extra large handbags. She unfolded the white background screen and took some pictures of Cas. She then proceeded to print out a new driving licence, passport and medical insurance card. They were all in the name of James Singer. 

"What the hell Charlie, why would you give him one of my aliases last names? What will people think?"

"Well Dean," Charlie adapted a voice that made her sound like she was talking to a child. "They will probably assume that you're married. And even in this day and age, some people are uncomfortable with this. That will make them ask less questions, and that is a good thing. Or, they might think you're brothers. But somehow I doubt that." She gestured at them both standing way to close to each other for it to be anything platonic. 

Dean looked to Cas and backed up an inch. "Yeah ok, that's actually a pretty good idea. Sorry."

"No worries my friend." 

Cas was staring at the new id's in wonder. "These are amazing Charlie." 

Charlie blushed, but looked pleased all the same. "Thanks Cas." She then sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Now that the fun part is over, it's time to look in to the next step in the operation. The break-in." 

"The break-in" Dean said and his features had turned in to pure concentration. This is what he did. Sure, he'd never done anything on this scale before, and it had never meant more than it did now, but this was where he'd come in to his own. 

Cas looked at the man beside him in amazement. It was like night and day. He felt a kind of reassurance he'd not felt before. Dean could do this, not just because they had no choice, but because there was no better thief than Dean. Cas's big file on his ex-desk could prove that. He took a deep breath and followed Dean and Charlie to the couch where Charlie had put out all the information she could find about the FBI building.  
They had a long night ahead of them.

After hours of planning, arguing about security issues, ordering pizza and arguing about toppings, brainstorming and about a million ideas, Dean dropped his head on the kitchen table and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'mma dumbass'. 

They decided to call it a night and try again tomorrow with some fresh eyes. 

Charlie was allocated to the guest bedroom and Dean and Cas got in to Dean's bed, and just like yesterday they held each other close.

"We can do this Dean. I have faith in you."

Dean didn't say anything. He just kissed Cas and closed his eyes. _I'm glad someone does._ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours later, Cas is awoken by the smell of coffee. He turns around and realises Dean is no longer in the bed. He drags himself up and finds the t-shirt and sweatpants from yesterday. 

"Good morning sunshine." Dean is standing in the kitchen making French toast. 

Cas grumbles a good morning and sits down. "Why are we up so early?"

"Cas, we have about 7 days to break in to FBI headquarters. I don't think sleep should be a priority. Do you?" 

Cas looks up at Dean and can see for the first time how stiff he is, his shoulders are hard and his face is set. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry for all of this." He takes a deep breath and looks down at the table fiddling with the knife and fork Dean had put out. 

"Hey, hey, Cas. Look at me." Dean moves over to Cas and takes his face in his hands. "You have nothing to apologise for, this is my mess. I'm the one who should be apologising, if I hadn't sent you those stupid emails you would have been fine. But now..." He sighs and turns away. "Now you're a wanted man, your whole life is going down the drain and I can't fix it. Hell, you're in even more trouble now then you were before I busted you out. Fuck, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." He goes back to the stove, puts another couple of toasts in the pan and stays with his back turned.

His thoughts get interrupted by two strong arms circling his waist. Cas leans against him and puts his head on Dean's shoulder blade. "I don't blame you for any of this Dean, believe me, I know what I was doing when I decided to come with you. I can't say I know why I did it, but I do know that if I hadn't I would have regretted it my whole life." 

Dean nods and flips the toast. He feels the same way, but that doesn't mean he isn't scared about what all this means. Cas stays close to his back and eventually the toast is done and Dean turns around, Cas still not letting go of him. "I'm scared Cas, I'm so fucking scared. I have no idea how we are going to do this, how we are going to pull anything like this off. We spent hours, literally the whole day yesterday and we got nothing to show for it. What if we can't do it?" 

Cas looks at the man in front of him, "I know we can do this because I believe in you Dean. I'm sure after breakfast and more importantly coffee we will find a way." He removes his arms from around Dean and settles at the table. Dean brings the toast over and they sit in silence eating, both lost in their own thoughts.

Dean's phone chirps, letting him know he's got a new message. "Crowley says you got 36 hours left before you officially become one of the most wanted by Interpol." 

Cas nods and stands up taking the dishes to the sink. "That's fine. I wouldn't want to go back to my life before anyway. I've had more of a life in these last few days then I've had in years at the force." He turns around to look at Dean and is a little taken back when the man grabs his face and kisses him hard and fast and desperate.

"I'll make this right Cas, I promise, no matter what, you'll be fine." Dean says when they come up for air. 

Cas can only nod again as he throws himself around Dean's neck and continues to kiss the life out of him.

  


"Eh... Guys?" Charlie is standing in the doorway looking a little red faced. "Sorry to interrupt but I need some coffee and sustenance if we're going to be up this early." 

"Yeah sure thing Charlie, sorry 'bout that", Dean gives her a radiant smile and starts making couple of more toasts for her. 

Cas leaves the kitchen with a smile on his face and goes to have a shower.  
When he comes back Dean and Charlie are in the living room discussing another way to get in to the FBI. 

"But what if we", Charlie doesn't get any further then that before Dean stops her.

"It's not going to work Charlie, thrust me, I know what I'm doing." He makes a loud growl and throws the papers he's been holding on the table. "All this is shit, I can't to any of this, fuck I can't even seem to get us in to the building itself, let alone to the evidence holding which is in a fucking basement, with no windows and one door to get in and out. I mean what the fuck!" He throws his hands up, walks over to the balcony and slams the door shut when he's outside. 

"What happened?" Cas asks when Dean doesn't seem to be coming back any time soon. 

"I don't know Cas. I've never seen him act like this before. Usually we can sit for hours just calmly discussing what to do but now it's like. It's like he's already decided that nothing will work. He shuts down any idea I have before I've even stopped talking." 

Cas walks around the couch and looks at the papers on the table, they've also put some plans of the building on the wall to see if they can spot any weaknesses to infiltrate. But so far no luck and according to the papers in Cas's hands Dean's plans are getting more and more elaborate. 

"Could you please talk to him? I don't know what to do any more. And apparently now I need to see if we can get a chopper. I mean c'mon. A chopper? Like, really?" She turns away from Cas and looks at Dean. "I'm getting worried Cas."

"Don't. I'm sure we'll figure something out ok?"

Charlie gives him a little smile and sits back down with her laptop.

  


Cas goes in to the kitchen and gets another cup of coffee. He opens the balcony, "Hey. I thought you might like some coffee." 

Dean takes the cup but doesn't say anything.

"I saw the newest plan on the table. You really think we need a helicopter?" 

Deans snorts and shakes his head. "No, of course not. The plan is shit. Just like everything else I've been trying to work on. I've got nothing Cas." He turns and stares with deploring eyes at Cas. "First thing in my life that actually means something to me and I'm fucking it up. So fucking typical."

"Dean, please stop that. You're not fucking this up, not unless we stop trying all together. Now, the last plan, it's ridiculously complicated don't you think?"

Dean makes a loud laugh, "Yeah Cas. It's ridiculous."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page on this one," Cas smiles and moves closer, "now the Dean I know, or at least the Dean I've read about in your file doesn't make things complicated. In fact one of the things I admire the most about your work is how easy you make it look. No fuss no muss, just in and out." 

"Yeah Cas sure, but this is a little different don't you think? I mean, we're breaking in to one of the most secured buildings in the state. I think this calls for a bit of complicated, don't you?"

"Maybe that's the problem Dean. You keep making it more and more complicated. Maybe you should be looking at it from another point of view. What would be the easiest way to get in?" 

Dean sighs’ and grabs Cas's waist, "Through the front door of course, but that's hardly an option is it, I mean..." Dean stops mid-sentence. His eyes become glossy like his brain is having a million thoughts all at ones. "Holy shit. Holy shit Cas!" He runs back in to the living room, Cas close on his heels. "It's not a break-in." He turns around and looks to Cas and Charlie, who both are looking at him with blank expressions. "You're right Cas. I've been looking at this the wrong way. It's not a break-in. It's a con!" When Cas and Charlie still aren't saying anything he continues. "Don't you see? We can't break-in because it's impossible, we've already figured out as much. But, we can con our way in. It's so fucking simple."

Cas and Charlie share a look of utter confusion. "Wait Dean, what are you saying here?" Cas asks rounding on Dean. 

"You were the one who said it Cas. What's the easiest way? Through the front door."

Charlie's mouth drops. "You said what?" She turns to Cas. 

"I told him to look at it from another angle. I didn't know this would come out of it."

"Guys, don't you see? It's the perfect plan!" Dean is moving around picking up scattered papers and throwing them away. 

"Dean that's insane. We can't just walk through the door. We'll get caught straight away."

"No, we won't Cas. Cos I will already have been caught. I'm going to get through that door the only way I know how to. By being arrested."

At this the whole room becomes quiet. 

After a few minutes Cas speaks. "Dean, I can't let you do this. I don't want to loose you, and if you get arrested, who's going to get you out? If you thought the evidence was hard to get out. Can you imagine how hard it would be to get a person out??" 

Dean smiles, "But I won't actually be arrested Cas, get it?" 

Both Cas and Charlie shakes their heads.

"You can still use your police badge for another day and a half. You can bring me in. Tell them you found me and wanted to bring me straight to them or something. They will let us right in. I am a wanted criminal after all. You'll have some evidence with you that you'll want to keep safe. They will literally open the door for us Cas." 

"Oh." Both Cas and Charlie says at the same time. "But Dean. How are we supposed to get you out again?" 

"I haven't gotten that far yet. But I'm sure however we do that, this is the best plan we've got. C'mon guys. What do you think?"

"I don't know Dean," Cas says thinking hard about what he just heard. It seems kind of foolish. "There are too many variables we can't predict."

"I agree with Cas, Dean. This is stupid and reckless." Dean's shoulders slump as he sits down on the sofa. "However, I also agree with you. This is the best plan we got, so I'm in." 

Charlie smiles at Dean and he can feel the trust she has in him. It's almost scary. "Thanks Charlie. That means a lot." He gets back off the sofa and turns to Cas. "So Cas what do you say? Want to arrest me again?" 

Cas locks eyes with Dean. "If we can figure out a way so that you will come back out with me, then yes Dean. I would love to arrest you again." He smirks at Dean and Dean feels his cheeks reddening. 

"Excellent." He clears his throat. "Let's get to it!" 

 

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut. I'm really bad at writing smut... I would love some feedback, good or bad.
> 
> Thank you :)

After several hours of planning and working out the kinks in the plan Charlie decides it's time for bed and leaves the men alone.

Cas is starring at the outline of the plan and is ones again struck by how easy Dean can make things look. The plan is so simple it's almost ridiculous. The only issue left is how to get Dean out without rising to much suspicion. 

"Will you quit worrying about me getting out please. I've told you, I will make it work. Stop worrying about it."

"Dean." Cas takes a deep breath and lets his frustrations out through a long exhale. "I'm not going to stop worrying until we have delivered Crowley his things and we're back here, together. And I don't like how blasé you are about all this."

Dean sighs and reaches for Cas's hand to pull him on to his lap. The armchair he's sitting on can easily fit the two next to each other but Dean likes the weight of Cas on him and he pulls him closer to his chest. Cas squirms and settles with his back against one armrest and his legs hanging off the other. 

"It’s going to be fine Cas, I promise. What's most important here is that we pay our debt to Crowley, cos if we don't neither of us will be worrying about anything for very much longer, ok?"

Cas nods and leans against Dean's chest. "I'm just scared I'll lose you is all."

"I know babe." Dean runs his hand through Cas's hair and settles on his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Cas easily complies and they spend several minutes just kissing and tasting each other. Eventually the kisses become more heated and Dean moves his hand to Cas's crotch, feeling the outline of his already hard cock.

"Fuck Cas, you feel so fucking good."

Cas leans back and Dean takes advantage of Cas's exposed neck to start sucking and nibbling at it all while still grabbing Cas through his jeans.

"Dean, please." Cas isn't really sure what he's begging for but Dean seems to get it and carefully pops Cas's button and slides down the zipper to free him from the confines of his jeans. He takes him in his hand, precum already leaking from the top making it easy to slide his hand up and down.  
Cas is whimpering by this point trying to keep himself from coming embarrassingly fast.  
It's too much and not enough at the same time. He takes Dean's hand and removes it from him.  
Dean looks a little confused and hurt by his move, but Cas grabs his head and kisses him with as much feeling as he can, trying to say everything he feels without words. Dean lets him and they just hold each other close.

"You're wearing too much clothes." Cas stands up and pulls Dean up with him. He reaches for the hem of Dean's shirt and pulls it over his head. Dean follows his lead and does the same for him. For a moment they just move their hands up and down their bodies, mapping each other out, and then Cas goes for Dean's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down to free his member. He kneels down and takes Dean in to his mouth and swallows him down in on swift move.

"Holy shit Cas!" Dean feels his knees buckle underneath him and has to lean against the chair to not fall. Cas smiles and looks up at Dean with his big blue eyes, his mouth making obscene noises while he bobs his head up and down.  
Dean can't breathe, he's mesmerised by this amazing man and he feels almost giddy that Cas chose to be here with him. It's not long before he can feel the familiar heat coming close to the surface. "Cas, Cas you've got to stop man. I'm gonna come and I don't want that just yet."  
Cas removes his mouth with a loud pop and let's Dean guide him to kneel on the chair with is back against Dean. "Remember what I told you the first time we met?" Cas shivers at the thought and nods his head. "Can I do that now Cas? Please?"

"Yes, Dean." 

Cas can fell Dean’s smile as he leans down and starts kissing Cas's neck, he continue kissing and licking his way down. He spreads Cas's cheeks and starts to slowly lick around his hole. Cas is struggling to breathe and his moans grows louder and louder. His cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs and precum is dropping from it down on to the chair. He grabs at the back cushion, his knuckles turning white.  
Dean keeps going at him, eating him out like there's no tomorrow, he licks, teases and pushes his tongue in to him slowly opening him up. Eventually he adds a finger and Cas has to bite his lip so hard he can taste blood to stop himself from screaming. Deans tongue and fingers feel so good.

"Dean, I need more. Please." Dean reaches over to the table next to the chair and opens up the drawer and he pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He coats his fingers with the lube and quickly pushes two fingers in. Cas whole body reacts to the wonderful intrusion and he feels Dean holding him up against his chest.

"Fuck Cas, so fucking beautiful." Cas just moans, his mind full of DeanDeanDean.  
A third finger joins the other two and Dean grabs Cas's hair, pulling him to the side so that he can attack the neck again. Cas's breaths are coming fast and hard. 

"Dean, I'm ready. Please."

Dean lets go of Cas's hair and with one hand opens the condom and pulls it over his now achingly hard cock.  
He let's go of Cas and pushes him down so he's again leaning against the backrest. 

Cas can feel the head of Dean's cock pushing against his hole and he relaxes his body to welcome the intrusion and just like that Dean is in. A shiver runs through them both while Dean slowly inches in. After a few moments he bottoms out and both men moan at the feeling, Cas at the feeling of being full and Dean at the feeling of the tight hotness that is Cas.  
They let themselves get used to the feeling and then Dean starts thrusting. It's slow and tender at first but after Cas starts pushing against Dean's thrusts it quickly becomes fast and hard. 

"You like that Cas?" Dean whispers in to his ear, "Like it when I fuck you so hard you're gonna feel it for days? Fuck, you're so fucking tight."

Cas leans back up to grab Dean by the neck and twists his body so he can kiss him for all his worth. They lean against one another's foreheads, just breathing and moaning in to each other’s mouths. 

Dean slips his cock out and grabs Cas's waist. "Turn around babe, I wanna look at you."

Cas turns around and settles on the armrest of the chair. Dean takes his legs and put them on his shoulders. He eases back in and Cas throws his head back in ecstasy. The thrusts are even harder now and all of a sudden Dean hits the right spot and Cas cries out unable to hold back any more. "Right there Dean, fuck!"

Dean is merciless as he plows Cas's ass not giving him a chance to relax. Quickly Cas feels the heat overwhelming him and he reaches down towards his cock just to have Dean slap his hand away.

"Not yet babe, I wanna look at you a bit longer, wanna memorise everything about this. You're so fucking gorgeous right now it's unreal."

Cas closes his eyes and let's Dean continue his sweet torture. It's not long before he can feel Dean's thrusts becoming faster and more erratic, and then he can feel Dean's hand on him stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Are you gonna come for me babe? Open your eyes Cas, I wanna see your eyes when you fall apart."

Cas opens them and the sight that meets him makes him come apart within seconds. Dean's eyes are locked on his and his body is covered in a thin layer of sweat making his body glisten in the soft light of the room. Cas comes hard shooting cum all over his stomach and chest. Dean keeps thrusting a few more times and then he pulls out his cock removes the condom and empties himself, mixing his cum with Cas's. 

He leans down and drags his finger through the mess on Cas's chest then takes the finger and licks the cum of it. "Mmm, you taste amazing babe."

Cas's brain short-circuits at the sight and his cock makes a feeble attempt of waking up again. "Fuck Dean. You're killing me here."

Dean just laughs and bends down to kiss him. Cas wants to reach around his neck and pull him close but the mess makes him stop. "C'mon Cas, we need a shower."

Cas stumbles a little while he walks to the bathroom and Dean laughs and pulls him in by his waist to hold him upright. "I didn't break you did I?" His voice is laced with humour but Cas can tell there's a little bit of worry there, that he might have been too rough.

"No Dean, you didn't break me. Trust me, it would take a lot more than that."

Dean grins at him, "Challenge accepted."

Cas just laughs and lets Dean guide him in to the shower where they stay just holding on to each other and kissing lazily in between actually cleaning themselves. 

After the shower they both pass out in the comfort of Dean's huge bed, too tired to speak, let alone think about anything. But the reality of what is going to happen tomorrow weighs heavy on them both and it doesn't take long before Cas wakes up, an unsteady feeling running through his body.  
There is something wrong with the plan. He knows he knows it, but he can't seem to figure it out.  
He untangles himself from Dean and walks back in to the living room. He goes over the plan again and again trying to figure out what is it that is bothering him. He eventually gets so frustrated that he swipes all the papers of the table in one swift move and then growls at the mess he's made.

"Cas? Hey man, what are you doing?"

Cas turns around to see a sleepy Dean standing in the doorway looking worried. "I don't know." Cas says in a small voice. "There is something wrong Dean, I just... I just can't seem to see it. I wish we had more time. This is stupid, this whole thing is stupid and if we fail... I don't even know..."

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down Cas." Dean comes around the couch and puts his arms around Cas's shaking body. "It will be fine. No matter what happens you'll be fine. I won't let anything bad happen I promise."

Cas looks up at Dean and sees his own worries reflected in his eyes. But he also sees a calmness Cas has yet to find. "Ok Dean, I trust you."

"Thank you Cas. Now come on, let's get back to bed, we can still catch a couple of hours of sleep before we need to get going."

Cas nods and lets Dean lead him back to the bedroom. He's not entirely convinced by Dean's words but until he can figure out what's wrong he's just going to have to trust him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wakes up the next day alone in his bed. The sheets next to him are cool which means Cas has been gone awhile. He resists the urge to go and find him and instead turns around to check the time. It's 7.05, they have a few hours before they have to leave but there's still work to be done and he can't afford to lay in bed much longer. He sighs and closes his eyes, going through today's plan again. There are some risks, more than he would like but all in all the plan seems solid enough. He knows Cas and Charlie are worried that he might not make it out, but that's fine by him. His main concern is making sure those two make it. They didn't sign up for this, he did, and the only one that should have to pay any sort of price is him and no one else.  
To be honest he really doesn't think he will make it out, he'd made some convincing arguments and kept repeating that they just had to trust him and eventually they had. Sure, they would be angry with him when they realised what he had done but by then they should be safe and that was all that mattered. They would be fine without him after all, go on with their lives and he would be happy knowing that he didn't ruin everything. Sure he would miss a lot of things and just thinking about never seeing Cas again made it hard to breathe but it was the right thing to do and for once in his sorry ass life he would do the right thing.

He took a deep breath and got out of the bed, he didn't hear any noises coming from the kitchen and the living room was empty. Where the hell was Cas? He didn't have to worry very long before Cas came through the front door.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing man? Where did you go?"

Cas jumped at the sound of Dean's voice and looked up to see Dean standing in front of him with suspicious eyes. 

"I went for a walk." He said, trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably in his task.

Dean stood still eyeing him for a few seconds before he spoke. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me Cas? What's going on here?"

"Nothing's going on Dean, you're being ridiculous, I just needed some fresh air and a little space to go through the plan again." 

"Oh." Dean said feeling his pulse quicken. "So, is everything ok?" He couldn't come right out and say, did you find the big gap in my plan or not?

"I figured out what's been bothering me if that's what you're asking." He kept his face neutral and Dean couldn't get a read on him to save his life.

"Ok, so what is it Cas? What have we missed?"

By now Cas had closed the front door and made his way closer to Dean. "Oh, it was nothing, stupid really," he put his arms around Dean's neck and gave a slow kiss, "nothing I need to tell you about. Just nerves I guess." He shrugged and moved to remove his arms from Dean, but Dean just tightened his arms around Cas's waist. 

"You sure there was nothing else?"

"Of course Dean. If I thought the plan wouldn't work I would tell you wouldn't I? I trust you ok?

Dean nodded and felt himself relax in Cas's arms. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry." He mumbled the last word against Cas's lips before he kissed him again, this time with a lot more heat than the last.  
He would miss this, he would miss this so bad and all of a sudden he finds it hard to breathe again.

"Dean? Dean, are you ok? 

Cas's voice filtered through Dean's thoughts, "Sure I am," he gave Cas the most honest smile he could muster at this point, "a little nervous about later but it would be stranger if I wasn't right?" 

Cas nodded and pushed himself away from Dean's embrace. "We should go over the plan one more time don't you think?"

"Sure Cas, but we might as well sort some breakfast out first and give Charlie a chance to wake up. No point doing it with just the two of us."

Cas just nodded again and made his way to the kitchen.

Dean had a strange feeling that Cas was avoiding him but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. Cas was just nervous like he said, and of course he was. This was all new to him, he wasn't a criminal like Dean and he had a lot on his mind that was all.  
He followed him in to the kitchen where they started on breakfast working side by side like they had been doing this together for years, like they just fit together, it made Dean's heart ache even more.

\--------

As they were plaiting everything up a sleepy Charlie came in to the kitchen.

"Morning." 

"Morning Charlie. You ok?" Cas asked while giving her a plate filled with bacon, sausages, eggs and hash browns. 

"Yeah I'm good Cas. This looks amazing!" 

Cas smiled and sat down next to her at the table. "We were thinking of going over the plan again if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah sure!"

Dean makes his way over to the table putting his and Cas's plates down. "Good, let's get started."

Charlie swallows the eggs, "I am Nancy Carter, Castiel Collins partner. My job is to carry the evidence and make sure I am the one who puts it in the evidence holding. While I'm there I will search for the other stuff and take note of where it is. After that I will inform Cas of the whereabouts and leave. Then I'll stay in the car until you to come out and then we'll drive home and everything will be fine." She smiles but still looks a little deflated. "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do? I mean, I could try and steal Crowley's stuff while I'm in the holding. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"No Charlie, absolutely not," Dean is using a voice which is indicating there is no room for any discussions on this. "I will not have you risk any more then you already are, is that clear?"

"Yeah yeah, we're clear," Charlie says sinking down lower in to her chair, "I just wish there was something more I could do."

"Don't worry about it Charlie, you have done more than enough already." Dean takes her hand and squeezes it. "I'm so grateful, you have no idea."

Charlie smiles and takes her hand back to continue with her breakfast. "Ok, so that's me. Cas?"

"I'll get Dean in to one of the interrogation rooms where I will leave him while I talk to the other agents. As soon as I get the location from Charlie I will make my way back to him, give him the info and then leave again. This time when I leave I will make sure the door is not locked. After about five minutes I will pull the fire alarm keeping everyone busy enough so that Dean can slip out of the room, get in to the holding, grab the things and make his way back before anyone figures out that he's gone. After that I will be adamant that Dean has somehow planed this and will insist that he has to be taken somewhere else and that I escort him there." He looks up from his plate to Dean. "Sound about right to you?"

"Yeah Cas, sounds great." He clears his throat. "Ok, good. Everyone knows their parts, excellent. Just make sure you guys stick to the plan and we'll be fine."

"Dean," Cas hasn't stopped looking at him with searching eyes, "what if they won't let me take you with me? They have more authority than I do, they can simply refuse, you know that right?" Dean nods. "So if that happens... What are we suppose to do? We won't have you or the evidence."

"The evidence will be hidden somewhere in the building where it can easily be accessed by then. So no matter what, you guys will be able to take it to Crowley and be free from his debt. Ok?"

Both Cas and Charlie starts complaining at the same time.

"Ok, stop you two! Listen." Dean is standing up now grabbing the empty plates and taking them to the sink. He can't look at them while he's saying this. "I will be fine. This plan will work ok, trust me, and even if they won't let me leave with you guys there isn't a building I haven't been able to break in to yet and I doubt there is a building I can't break out of. Remember I will have my tools with me. They won't know that. They will think I'm clean, so they will just assume that any room they put me in will be safe. I'll be fine." He shrugs his shoulders and finishes the dishes. He knows they know he's lying, but right now there is nothing anyone can do about it. This is the only plan they've got.  
He turns around just in time to see Cas and Charlie share a sad look. 

"C'mon you guys, it will be fine! And if we by any chance gets split up we will meet up in a couple of weeks in Detroit right?"

Both Cas and Charlie nods their agreement, neither of them speaking. 

"Ok, good, now let's go, the sooner we get this over and done with the better." Dean goes to his bedroom and puts some clothes on. He stares around the room, he has nothing personal here that could lead anyone to him. If he doesn't make it back no one will ever know he lived here. _No attachments_ rings through his head. He broke that rule, and now he will pay for it.  
He turns around and finds Cas leaning against the door frame looking at him. _Wouldn't have it any other way._

"You ready?"

"Yes, Charlie is getting in the car as we speak, we're all good to go."

"Great. Let's do this."

\-------------

They don't have to drive for very long before they reach the FBI headquarters. Dean is already in handcuffs as they walk in to the building and up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you sir?" A middle aged woman is sitting by a computer, tapping away. She looks up and sees Dean's handcuffs. She turns to Cas but just before she is about to ask him what's going on he interrupts her train of thought.

"My name is Jimmy Novak, I'm with Interpol. I called earlier, I have a Dean Winchester and a Charlie Bradbury I would like your help in detaining."

 

The silence is deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah so... I won't take as long as I did to update this time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update!  
> Not getting into why so much, but let's just say, wisdom teeth, doctors and surgery. I was not in a creative state of mind and if I had tried to write something I probably would have killed them all out of sheer spite. So... Yeah...

  
  
_A few hours earlier._

 

Cas stays in bed long enough for Dean to fall asleep then makes his way back to the living room. He’s looking over the plan again and there it is.  
It's so obvious now that he sees it. Dean isn't coming back. There are too many things that can go wrong. Dean obviously knows this, but he's willing to sacrifice himself to save him and Charlie.  
Cas isn't, in fact, he's furious at Dean for making this decision behind their backs.  
All he wants to do is to wake him up and slap him. But he knows that won't change Dean's mind. So he sits in front of the plan they have, hoping to come up with a new one, it isn't working. He sighs, hanging his head down trying to focus on the problem at hand.  
He looks at the time, 4.15 am. He has maybe three hours if he's lucky to come up with a new plan, a plan that will keep them all safe and a plan so good that Dean will agree to do it. There is no chance of that happening.  
He takes a deep breath and starts again.  
Problem: Get into the FBI headquarters, steal some evidence from the evidence locker and get out of the FBI headquarters. He laughs at the easy way to put it. If only.  
This is his fault anyway, if he hadn't been so stupid as to reply to Dean's email from his work address none of this would have happened. Dean wouldn't have had to save him and they wouldn't have ended up owing a person like Crowley.  
Wait, Crowley. Flashes of a plan are running through Cas' head, what if Crowley could bring them in? He would have a lot more authority as an Interpol agent than a simple cop, he could get Dean out of there easily. Why hadn't they thought of that before?  
He sits for a while longer trying to think of other ways go about it. When he realises there isn't much else to do he spends a bit of time trying to find reasons to why he shouldn't contact Crowley. He can't seem to find any except for the fact that he doesn't trust the man. But Crowley is the only one, except for them, that has things to loose here. Shouldn't that make him an ally? Or at least not an enemy?  
He sneaks back in to the bedroom trying not to get distracted by Dean's bare chest going up and down while he’s sleeping, it almost works. After a few moments he shakes his head and grabs Dean's phone from the bedside table. Its password protected and Cas tries the usual normal passwords people use, 1234 no, 2345 no, 0000 no... He sighs, starring at the phone willing it to open by itself. It doesn't work, of course it doesn't. He looks around trying to see if he can spot something that will give him a clue. The more he looks around though, the more he realises that there is nothing personal here, it looks homely and warm but it has nothing of Dean's personal things, no photos of family members, no address book in the drawer. Not even a bill in his name. If Dean never came back no one would ever figure out who lived here. That is probably the idea he realises.  
The thought makes Cas sad.  
Dean might live a life of adventure and glamour but he's alone, maybe not lonely, but definitely alone. No wonder he didn't think about how Cas and Charlie would feel if he was put in jail, he didn't want any attachments so he assumed no one would be attached to him. The only attachment he has as far as Cas knows is his car, his Baby as he called it.  
Cas stares at the phone again. 2229, the phone opens. _Oh for fuck sake Dean._

He gets Crowley's number from the contacts then heads into the bedroom and puts it back where he found it.

It still takes him about 20 minutes before he pulls himself together, he gets his jacket and as quietly as he can leaves the flat. This is not a conversation he wants anyone to walk in on. 

_“This better be bloody important whoever you are.”_ Crowley's voice is raw from sleep and Cas realises just how early it actually is.

"Crowley, its Castiel. Eh, Castiel Collins."

Crowley sighs, _“Oh good, I wouldn't have known it was you without your last name.”_ His voice is thick with sarcasm. _“What do you want Mr Collins?”_

"I... Eh... I don't"

 _”Just spit it out man it's five o'clock in the morning!”_

"We need your help, or actually I need your help." 

The line is silent.

"Mr Crowley?"

_”Well are you going to tell me what your issue is or what? I don't have time for high school dramas and irritating boyfriends.”_

"What? Oh, ok..." Cas takes a deep breath and tells Crowley everything, how they're going to get his things back, how Dean probably isn't going to come out of this and how Cas can't allow that to happen. He feels himself getting emotional and reins it back a few notches, no point of letting Crowley know just how desperate he is. "So that's what we're going to do, I have a different option, but for this I'll need your help." 

_”I see... And what does lover boy say about all this? Why isn't he calling me?”_

"He doesn't know. And I don't think he would approve of he did, he doesn't trust you very much."

Crowley honest to God laughs at this. _”Well your man is quite clever you know. Maybe he has good reasons for not trusting me. Ever think of that?”_

"Of course I have, but right now I can't see any other way of doing this, you have things to loose here as well and I can't see any reason for you to sell us, or me out."

_”Well, I guess that depends on what you need me to do doesn't it? So please, just spit it out.”_

"I need you to take Dean into custody, you're an Interpol agent and they will have to release him back to you when we're done." 

Crowley coughs, _”You need me to do what? You can't be serious! And what do I say when Dean then disappears? Believe it or not, but I have a spotless record at Interpol and my business and reputation depends on it. Why would I risk everything for Dean? According to you I, if you go ahead with the plan you have now, I will still get my things back. Why would I care if Dean goes to prison?”_

"Because he's one of the best thief’s out there and you will probably need his help again, in fact I'm sure of it. So it would be stupid to let him and his skill set just rot away."

 _”And what would I get in return for doing this, what could you possible offer me that would make this worth my time?”_

This was it, the only part of the plan Cas was unsure of. "Well... I have a Monet painting, worth millions to the right buyer. How does that sound?"

Crowley is quiet for a moment. _”Millions you say? And how can I be sure you really have this painting? Where did you get it from?”_

"It's in Dean's apartment. He stole it. I can take a picture of it if you want?"

 _”No, no matter, if Dean stole it I'm sure it's there.”_

"So you will help?" 

_”Now I didn't say that did I?”_

Cas takes another deep breath, "Listen Crowley, I really don't have much time here, so I would appreciate if you could just tell me if you're in or not." 

_”Fine, I'm not in.”_

Cas sits down on a bench, this was the only way he could see Dean getting out of this and now it's gone. He feels his throat closing up, getting close to tears. He clears it and sighs, "Fine. I'll let you go then." He's just about to cut the call when he hears Crowley's voice. 

_”Now, I didn't say I wouldn't help now did I?”_

"What do you mean? You said you were out!" 

_”So I did, but I don't really have to be there after all now do I?”_

"I don't see how this would work without you there, that's kind of the whole plan." 

_”Yes, your plan maybe. I, on the other hand have something else in mind.”_

"Really?"

This time it's Crowley's time to sigh. _”Yes, really. Now, you want an Interpol agent to take Dean in so that you can get him out after. I don't see why you can't just pretend to be the agent Mr Collins.”_

"Oh. Well yes, that would be better, but I don't see how that would work. I have no credentials or anything and it's a bit late in the game to get some."

 _”Don't worry about that, you just go in there and tell them... Hang on a sec.”_ Crowley disappears and returns a few seconds later. _”You're Agent Jimmy Novak. Just go in there and introduce yourself and I'll have everything sorted on this end. Ok?”_

Cas is momentarily speechless. "I... Well, yes, if you think that would work?" 

_”Yes, yes it will be fine. Now, how do I get my painting?”_

"Ok, as soon as Charlie, Dean and I are safe I'll let you come and get it."

_”Not good enough Collins, if you don't make it out of there for some reason that is not any fault of mine, I shouldn't have to miss my payment now should I?”_

"No... No, I suppose not. What if I send you the code to get into Dean's apartment to pick up the painting after I have successfully detained Dean and Charlie?"

 _”Now that’s more like it. What's his address again?”_

"I don't understand, you know his address. He told me you would come and get us unless we went straight to yours when we arrived here."

_”Yes well, I seem to have misplaced it. Silly me.”_

"Oh, alright." Cas gets suspicious about this but realises quickly he has no other choice. He gives Crowley the address and after that there isn't a lot more to say.

_”I have to go sort this out now. Nice dealing with you Collins. I hope you know Dean's probably not going to be very impressed with you going behind his back. Trust is very big in his world.”_

Cas nods even though Crowley can't see him. "I know. But it's the only way I can make sure he's safe. Nothing else matters."

Crowley chuckles as that. _”Whatever you say my friend. It's been a pleasure."_ With that he hangs up and Cas is left sitting on the park bench wondering if this really was such a good idea after all. Dean would understand right? He spends a few more minutes with the same thoughts going back and forth in his mind, eventually he realises that if he's not back before Dean wakes up he might get suspicious.

He stands outside Dean's door for a few moments trying to collect himself. He can't let Dean know that he knows about the faults in the plan, if Dean gets suspicious he won't let Cas go through with it and Cas can't risk that. He opens the door.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing man? Where did you go?" 

Cas almost jumps out of his skin. This is going to be a lot harder than he thought. 

Somehow he manages to get through the morning and a little later he gets a message from Crowley telling him he's sorted and just to tell the front desk his name and that he called earlier. Nothing more, nothing less. That should be all he needs, after that it's up to Cas himself to make sure he gets everybody out. 

**Good luck puppet. You're gonna need it. – C**

By the time they arrive at the FBI Headquarters he’s shaking. This is it.

 

"My name is Jimmy Novak, I'm with Interpol. I called earlier, I have a Dean Winchester and a Charlie Bradbury I would like your help in detaining."

The woman looks at him for a moment before she picks up her phone, tells someone that a Jimmy Novak is here and then hangs up. 

"You may wait here, someone will be right out." 

He can't turn to face the others, he can feel their eyes on him and Charlie is radiating with anger, understandably. But Dean. Dean is just hurt and confused and it takes so much effort to not just turn around and throw his arms around his neck and tell him everything is going to be alright.  
So he stays put, one arm still holding Charlie and pretends he can't see them, but inside he's breaking.

  
  


_To be continued_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel better now though so hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

"Novak!" A tall balding man with one of the smarmiest smiles Cas has ever seen comes out from a door in the back. "I'm Agent Adler. Please come in."

Cas nods curtly "Thank you." He pulls Charlie along with him while another agent takes care of Dean. 

"Just put him in the first interview room and we'll be there shortly." The agent nods at Adler’s command and drags Dean away from the others. 

"And where would you like to put Ms Bradbury?" Cas breaks away from staring at Dean's back to focus on Adler.

"Actually I would like to keep her with me for the time being. We have some things that need sorting and she is the only one that can help with that." 

"If you think I'm going to help you with anything _Agent Novak_ you are surly mistaken. I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire!”

"Bit of a firecracker this one. I like it, makes it all the more sweet when they break." Adler still had a smile on his face while talking, eyeing Charlie up and down. 

"Eww." Charlie instinctively moved further away from him.

"Don't worry about her." Cas said, taking her arm and pulling her along with him, he does change the side he's on though so that he's in between Adler and Charlie. "Just let me use an office real quick and I'm sure we can sort all this out and be home by dinner."

"Right this way then." Adler takes them to what seems to be his own office. The air is full of glee and Adler is clearly enjoying himself. Just as he's about to say something Cas interrupts him.

"Thank you Agent Adler, I won't be long." He shuts the door with Adler on the other side looking dumbstruck.  
He turns around to face Charlie and even if he was expecting the slap he had no idea how deceptively strong she is. His eyes black out for a second and his ear is ringing. He can see Charlie saying something but he can't hear a thing.  
"Charlie, Charlie please stop talking I can't hear a word your saying!" 

Charlie backs up a couple of steps, crosses her arms over her chest and waits. She studies Cas as he tries to regain some of his senses. After a few moments he seems to be coming back to himself. Charlie has had enough time to sort her thoughts out and she only wants to know one thing. "Why Cas? Or should I say Jimmy? Why would you do this? What did Dean and I do to deserve this?" She's getting a bit choked up, it's more out of anger than sadness but the sadness is still quite evident in her voice. 

Cas takes a deep breath and sits down in one of the visitor chairs. "I'm Cas, Charlie."

Charlie stares in disbelief, "You're kidding me right? I just heard you say you're Jimmy Novak! We were just escorted in to the back of the FBI headquarters! How the hell would that happen if you weren't actually Interpol! Huh?"

"Crowley."

"I'm sorry what?" Charlie keeps her eyes on him while he squirms in his chair. 

"I called Crowley. He helped me out." 

Charlie freezes. She didn't hear what she just heard did she? "What did you do?" 

Cas sighs, "We don't really have time for this Charlie. Just, please. I just did what was needed." He looks at her for the first time since they got in to the office. He didn't know what to expect but he didn't expect to see the look of pity he was getting. "What?"

"You made a deal didn't you?"

With no reason to deny it, Cas nods.

"Damn it Cas! What did he want in return?" 

"I offered him one of Dean's paintings. He's probably collecting it as we speak." Charlie's eyes widen.

"Where is he collecting it from? I didn't see you sneak any paintings out of Dean's flat."

"No, I gave him the address and the code for the door. It was the only thing I could think of Charlie! You saw the plan! There was no way all three of us were getting out of here! I couldn't let him do it. I can't do this without him, no matter what he thinks."

Charlie sighs, sits herself down on the second visitor chair and hides her face in her hands. "You shouldn't have done that Cas. Nothing good will come out of this, I hope you realise that. There is a reason Crowley was taken out of the equation of this plan straight away. The man is never to be trusted and I don't think you realise how bad this is." 

Cas feeling a bit defensive sits up in his chair, "What was I supposed to do? This was all my fault, I couldn't let Dean take the fall because of some stupid notion that he thinks he doesn't matter. At least we're here now, and with me being an Interpol agent I will be able to take both of you with me when we leave. As a cop I wouldn't have been able to do that!" 

Charlie just shakes her head. "It's too late to know that now isn't it?" 

"I stand by my choice, I was protecting you, I was protecting all of us!" 

They stay quiet for a couple of minutes letting the new situation sink in. 

Charlie breaks first, "Ok, so what do we do now? What's the plan?"

"I'm going to insist on taking you to the evidence locker so you can get the things we're here for and then I'm going to present them to Dean as evidence against him. Hopefully he will understand what is happening and follow suit. But it's important that he first believes that he has been tricked. You can't fake emotions like that and I need him to hate me when I confront him otherwise it might look suspicious."

Charlie nods. "Oh he's going to hate you alright! And I'm not sure he'll stop hating you even if he understands the plan. You get that don't you? You broke his trust by not trusting him enough. I don't know if you can fix that Cas. I really don't." 

Cas says nothing, instead he stands up and opens the door. Outside Agent Adler is talking to some woman that appears to be his assistant. "And make sure to let them know we have Mr Winchester here, that'll show them, thinking we can't do anything right." He huffs and turns around, "Ah, Agent Novak. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, thank you. I need to take Ms Bradbury to the evidence locker. It would appear she has decided that she will help us after all and the things we need to confront Mr Winchester are right here."

Adler smiles, probably thinking Cas ruffed Charlie up to get that sort of information out of her. "That's excellent news. I'll take you there myself."

Cas goes back in to the office and drags Charlie with him, she's putting on quite the show of feeling tricked and upset and Cas can't help but feel guilty. He quickly changes his expression to a smirk when he realises Adler is looking at him. At that Adler smirks himself and leads the way. Cas can't wait to knock this guy down a peg or two.

The trip down to the evidence is quiet and tense, Charlie doesn't say a thing and when they're let in to the locker by an armed guard she raises an eyebrow. There was no discussion about an armed guard in their plan, which means either they didn't know he was there or Dean had decided not to tell them. Either way, Charlie realised their original plan would have failed quite quickly or escalated in to violence, which is a thing she doesn't do.  
One of the reasons she decided to help Dean out in the past was because of the fact that he never hurt anyone.  
She turned to Cas and gave him a small smile only he could see. 

Cas looked at Charlie and when he caught the small smile he felt his chest ease up a bit. He knew he had her on his side now.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Adler’s voice rang through the basement and made both Cas and Charlie jump. 

"Right." Cas cleared his voice. "Go on Ms Bradbury, don't keep us waiting." He used a slightly arrogant tone wanting to show Adler he was in charge and couldn't care less that he had just led her and Dean in to a trap, and by the look he got back from Charlie he had succeeded. He cleared his throat again and pointed to the evidence.

Charlie walked right up to the three pieces Crowley had told them to get and pulled them down from the shelf. Cas didn't know what he had expected to find but it wasn't this. In the boxes Charlie had gathered was one parchment, something that just appeared to be a rock of some kind and a map. 

"Are you sure these are the items you're looking for?" Adler asked turning the map around to get a better look at it. "This was taken from a previous bust, we haven't been able to inspect it fully yet, do we know what Mr Winchester wants with these things?" 

"Unfortunately not, well, not yet at least," Cas answered while nonchalantly taking the map from Adler and putting it with the rest of the things. "All we know is that he was making a big effort to get these things and there must be a reason for it."

"Ms Bradbury." Adler turned to Charlie with his smile plastered back on. "It would be in your best interest if you told us what all this is. Why does a relatively smart thief risk everything he has to try and steal these things? And why would you join him?"

Charlie kept her face indifferent when she looks down on the things. "I don't know. All I know is that we needed to get them." With that she shut herself off and wouldn't answer any more questions.

After a few more minutes of Adler trying to get information out of Charlie, Cas had enough. "Look, we're clearly not getting anywhere with this one." Charlie shot him a look that could kill. "I need to speak with Mr Winchester. Once he realises that Ms Bradbury has given us the things from here he will have no reason to keep quiet and we could probably get him to tell us everything, including what these things are for and in turn we will offer him some sort of deal. I know for a fact he was hired by someone for this job and I would like to find out who that person is." 

Adler nodded. "Fine. We'll put Ms Bradbury in one of the holding cells for now." He turned to Charlie. "Don't you worry about a thing sweetheart, we'll have you shipped to the county prison in no time. I’m sure they'll take good care of you." He winked at her and then turned around to address the other agent that had escorted them down to the basement. "Take her to holding cell B. I'll take Agent Novak to see Mr Winchester." The agent nodded ones and took hold of Charlie's arm and led her back to the elevator. 

Cas watched them leave a little bit confused, were they not going with them? 

"This way Agent Novak." Adler walked over to another door that leads to a corridor. "I thought you might appreciate a bit more privacy while interrogating Winchester so I had the men put him in one of our hidden interrogation rooms." He opens the door at the end which led to a small hallway with three other doors. "We keep the people that we believe might get a bit loud down here." He knocked on the surface of the wall. "Soundproof." He wiggled his eyebrows, "No one can hear a thing coming out of these rooms. They have come to great use over the past two years since I had them installed." 

Cas nodded unable to respond to this new information. "I'm surprised the FBI allows this." He swallowed around a knot in his throat. Adler was looking at him probably trying to decipher Cas' words. "I mean, I'm glad they realise that sometimes you have to use some... Let's say, unorthodox methods to retrieve information." Cas kept his eyes straight forward trying very hard to not show any emotions about this new information. 

Adler kept his eyes on Cas for a moment before he seemed to accept Cas' words. "Well, strictly speaking they don't really know about this." Cas turned to face Adler again. "When I started here I found this basement could be used for more than just storing things. We have a duty to protect the people and sometimes desperate time’s calls for desperate measures. I'm sure you agree with me, yes?" Cas nodded. "Good. Now there is no need to tell anyone about this is there? All the higher ups care about is results, and trust me. We get plenty of results here." Adler smiled again as he turned around and walked up to the door that said No. 1. 

Cas felt a cold shiver down his spine and shuddered. Adler’s words were haunting him, clearly these rooms were designed for one purpose, and one purpose only. To torture information out of people. He was basically in a torture chamber right under FBI headquarters. No wonder none of this was shown in the plans they had over the building, this didn't even exist.

"Here we are." Adler turned to face Cas again. "I hope you don't mind but I thought we would get started on Winchester as soon as possible. No need to wait really." 

Cas' blood turned cold. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, while you and I were dealing with Bradbury I had one of my guys start on Winchester. Alastair is a really good interrogator, he should get the information we need in no time, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't already gotten it." Adler turned back to the door and knocked. 

Cas stood frozen to the floor, what was happening? What did he mean by 'good interrogator'? Sure Cas could probably guess but he couldn't really handle the information his brain provided. This was not supposed to happen, this wasn't even in the realm of possibilities Cas could have come up with. 

The door opened and the smell of blood hit Cas straight away. 

 

 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think of the story so far. Good or bad I don't mind!! Pretty please?


End file.
